What If Remus Had Survived?
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: What if Remus had survived the Battle of Hogwarts? How did he cope raising Teddy on his own?


**What If Remus Had Survived?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: What if Remus had survived the Battle of Hogwarts? How did he cope raising Teddy on his own?**

**A/N: Wanted to write versions of the epilogue if Remus had survived. The first one was if he and Tonks had both survived. This story is if just Remus lived and how he had coped. Italics are flashbacks.**

"I just want to say bye to Vic." The turquoise haired boy said impatiently, as he and his father walked onto platforms nine and ten. "Plus Harry will be there to see the boys off. I did promise them that I would."

"True." Remus chuckled softly. The two of them walked side by side. By looking at their appearances, you would not think they were father and son and you would not suspect that the two of them were wizards. They were on the way to the platform, where magical children caught the train to the only Wizarding school in Britain. "Do you find it strange that you are not going back?"

Teddy laughed. "Yes. It is very strange." He looked over at his father. "You didn't have to come with me."

Remus chuckled as the two of them walked up to the wall, that separates platform nine and ten to the wizarding platform of nine and three quarters. The two of them disappeared in a blink of an eye. "I'm having lunch with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the kids anyway."

"Aren't I invited?" Teddy chuckled as he stood on his toes to look over the many heads of people.

"You are, but you don't seem to be listening to me." He gave a small smirk. "Go and find her." Nudging his 18 year old son.

"I won't be long." He grinned and tapped his father's back and rushed off into the crowd.

Remus watched his son, keeping his eyes on the turquoise hair of his son. He had raised Teddy alone, ever since Dora had died. It was a struggle but the two of them got through it, with the help from friends. As Teddy grew up, the boy reminded Remus of Dora everyday. Not just the Metamorphmagus abilities but the way he spoke sometimes and the way he acted. There were little things that reminded him of Dora. Remus remained a small distance away from the crowds and watched all the families with their loved ones. His heart still ached for the woman he lost 17 years ago.

"_I love you, Remus." She smiled up at him, one week after Dumbledore's funeral. Both of them were still hurting from the death but they had finally admitted that they had each other._

"_I love you too." He gave her a small smile._

"Remus!" A familiar young man called to him.

Remus gave a small smile as he walked towards his late best friend's grown up son. Harry was now 37, married with three children of his own. That made him feel very old. He remembered Harry being a baby. Now, here he was, a grown man and sending two of his own children to Hogwarts. "Hello, Harry." Shaking the man's hand. "The boys ready to go?"

"James is but Albus is just nervous. James is teasing him." Harry chuckled as he turned to look at his sons, who were bickering still. "Where's Teddy?"

"I will give you one guess." Remus chuckled softly.

"Victoire." Harry nodded. "How will they survive without each other?" The two grown men chuckled. "Thanks for coming to see them off."

"They're my godchildren. How can I not?" He gave a small smile and the two men walked towards the two families. Everyone greeted him with a big smiles. Lily, Harry's youngest, ran up to him and hugged him. "Hello, Lily." Smiling down at her and hugged her.

"James saw Teddy kissing Victoire! Are they getting married, Uncle Remus?" Lily asked innocently.

Remus laughed. "You'll have to ask Teddy that." He still laughed lightly, as Lily gave a little pout. "Wait until Vic has left school." He chuckled as Lily went to her mother's side. "Just hope it is not too soon after school."

It was a few minutes to 11 and the departing children were quickly saying goodbye to their loved ones, before climbing onto the train. "See you at Christmas, guys!" Teddy finally joined them and was waving to the children.

"How's Vic?" Hermione chuckled as she waved to her daughter.

"You told them?" Teddy looked at his father, who was chuckling in amusement.

"I didn't. James saw you." Ginny chuckled as she waved to her sons, as the train began to leave the station.

Teddy chuckled and turned bright red. "I have decided not to comment."

Remus chuckled a little and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "At least you're not denying it." Guilt filled Remus as he remembered when Dora was pregnant with Teddy. It terrified him and he ran. But when he returned and felt Teddy kick his hand for the first time, he fell deeper in love with the woman and was absolutely sure that he was going to be the best dad that he could be.

_He knocked on Andromeda's door. It took all of his energy and willpower to keep him staying on the doorstep. "Who is it?" The voice of his wife reached his ears._

"_It's me. Remus. Your husband. Your very sorry and irresponsible husband." He sighed heavily and rested his hands on either side of the door frame. "Dora, I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please?"_

_The door opened slowly and he looked up to see a wand pointing at him. "You're an idiot."_

"_I know." He nodded, his eyes fixed on her face. "Can I come in?"_

_She lowered her wand and stepped back. "Sure. Don't except Mum to be as nice."_

_He moved further into the house. It seemed empty and quiet without Ted. He just hoped that his father-in-law was safe. "Dora." He turned to face her. "I am so sorry. My apologises won't make up for what I did to you. I shouldn't have done it. I was stupid and scared." Tonks stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. "I saw Harry and he said something that made me think."_

"_What did he say?" Andromeda spoke from behind him._

_Remus gave a heavy sigh. "He said that James would have wanted to know why I'm not staying with my child." He ran his scarred right hand down his scarred face. "He's right. James would have wanted to know why. James would have hexed me to get my act together."_

"_He would have been right." Andromeda scoffed. "Why are you back? I thought you were ashamed for what you have done to Nymphadora."_

"_Mother!" Tonks grumbled._

"_Dora, please. I'll sleep on the sofa for as long as you want me to." He knelt in front of Tonks. "Please, Dora. Please."_

"_Get up, you idiot." She laughed softly, tears falling down her cheeks. "You can sleep on the sofa for a week."_

_Remus chuckled and stood up. He cradled her face in his hands. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him but gasped softly. "Someone wants to welcome you home." She took one of Remus' hands in her own, placing it on the top of her large stomach. "There."_

_He was greeted with a sharp tap to his hand. "Oh wow!" He laughed softly and returned to kneel in front of her. "Hello, baby." He leaned forward and kissed Tonks' stomach. "I'm home."_

"Come on, Dad." Teddy encouraged his father to move. "Lunch is on me."

"Really?" Hugo piped up from his father's side.

"Nah. You're paying for your own lunch, Hugo." Teddy grinned wickedly at the young boy. "I'm joking. Your Dad is paying. I'll pay for a giant ice cream for us both." Winking at him.

"Awww! Thanks Ted." The young boy grinned widely.

Remus smiled at the exchange. His son was going to be a great father one day. Something he thought he wasn't at first. After Dora's death, he was in a dark place and this small blue haired baby brought him out of it.

_He had been in St Mungo's for a week. For 3 days of the 7, he was unconscious. On the fourth day, Harry came to see him and broke the news to him about Tonks. He broke down. He cried. Last time he cried for someone like that, was when James and Lily died. That was when he was alone. But this time, it was different. He had his son. But he was going to have to raise him alone._

_On the fifth day, Andromeda visited. With her, she brought Teddy. His heart was breaking at the sight of the baby but once he was in Remus' arms, Remus felt a sense of obligation. An obligation to raise his son in the best possible way that he could._

And he did. His son was going to become an Auror, just like his mother. Remus was proud of his son.

**Review? Want any more Remus/ Tonks? Or even Remus/ Teddy? Or even Tonks/ Teddy?**


End file.
